


I Can't Believe

by Cawerkuu



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Boyfriends, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Idiot, Cussing, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Multi, Vampire Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cawerkuu/pseuds/Cawerkuu
Summary: Vampire! Roman can't figure out why his human boyfriend, Logan, was so upset with him. Usually, Logan approaches the creature of the night right away but right now, he refuses to eat anything but Italian, wears silver rings, and seems to love keep the shades drawn wide open.





	I Can't Believe

 

Roman was a pretty good boyfriend - no, screaw that. He was a great freakin' boyfriend and everyone often envied Logan for managing to catch a fish like him. Or rather bat.

Okay, so he was a vampire but that was fine because thanks to the government, humans and vampires got along quite well in the 21st century. Sure, there were religious people who tried to drag his kind down but humans who supported his kind were outnumbered and always pressured the government to treat vampires just like humans.

The government had become really more tolerant and accepting of people within the last decade so it was only natural they passed a bill that gave vampires rights and protection just like humans. Of course, there was a tension and vampires had to 'come out' as who they are to people just like non-straight people had to come out to the world and it was scary for a lot of them because they were seen as sinners and monsters and something that should be burn on a cross by many.

But his lovely boyfriend never thought so. When he came out to Logan as a vampire, he remembered finding it strange that Logan's heartbeat didn't sped up because of it and that the nerd just blinked at him. He just gaped at the tie-wearing man when he said, "Oh, I figured so."

"W-what?" Roman gaped, staring wide-eyed at his boyfriend who just turned his back to his book.

"You're paler than me," Logan said, really just stating a fact because Roman was indeed paler than him. "I discovered long ago if anyone is paler than me, they must be a vampire. I couldn't tell any other way because you vampires basically recycle blood for your own."

That was indeed true. You see, they drink blood to quench their hunger but they also can use it to blend in with fellow humans beside their abnormally pale skin. When they drink blood, it goes to their hunger but also uses human blood to replace their lack of their own, warming up their skin and making a 'thump' sound in their chest, similar to a heartbeat so even if you cuddle with someone, they wouldn't really be able to tell the difference from a normal human to a vampire. Logan was always such an observant individual, usually Roman feared that because he was so incredibly scared of Logan figuring what he really is and leaving himk but he was now grateful for his bright mind.

"And you don't hate me...?" Roman stared in awe at his boyfriend, completely blown away by his brilliant and accepting boyfriend. "You aren't scared?"

"Roman," Logan sighed, closing his book and placing it down on the table in front of him. He realized they needed to have a discussion about certain things. He looked up at the vampire, patting a spot next to him on the couch. Roman glanced down at the spot then at Logan's expression, looking for fear or hesitation or anger but he found nothing. Nothing but an expression that read full of love and acceptance for him so he sat down next to Logan. "I'm literally a 100% gay, I have been my entire life and I've faced prejudice because I am what I am so how can I dare to hate another person for not being the 'norm' of society? It would be rather hypocritical of me, no?"

"I-I guess..." Roman stuttered, twiddling his thumbs. Usually he was really confident and sure of himself but when it came him and his kind, he became really shy and hesitant about it.

"Roman," Logan grew a spine and grabbed Roman's hand, slipping their hands together. "It's okay, you are what you are and you can't help it that you were born that way or you were forced to transform that way. I still care and love you as deeply and real as I did before. What your species is changes nothing, okay?"

"...but what if I hurt you?" Roman said after a moment of silence, looking down at their interlocked hands and squeezed Logan's hand. "What if I can't get a blood bag in time or forget to get some? You'll get hurt!"

"You really don't pay attention y'know." Logan chuckled, grinning a little, leaving his poor unmoving vampire boyfriend confused. He smirked as he pulled back the cuff of the sleeve of his shirt, showing a black wrist band with thin glass screen that read 'V=1' in white on it.

In this world, obviously some vampires preferred fresh blood over chilled bagged blood and the government came up with a system where every human could apply or they would send out a form for them to fill in every spring where they could decide whether or not they would offer themselves to be bit. Green meant they were up for anyone, blue meant you only got bit once a week with a timer on the screen, black meant you were only open for the same vampire to bite you, and white meant you were not open for being bit.

Obviously, the elderly, children, and the ill were way off-limits and any vampire who dared to attempt or succeed in taking blood from them could be prosecuted in the court of law.

"When I found out, I decided to apply for one finally and I've wanted to be there for you in ways no one else could. I'm your boyfriend, Roman, so I want to help you. They got back to me last week and I suppose you never noticed me wearing it."

"I'm going to cry, Logan." Roman was smiling so brightly, he swore his cheeks were starting to ache from the pain. He threw his arms around Logan, effectively making them fall backwards on the couch cushions. He nuzzled Logan's neck, humming sweetly as he held his loved one. He always thought about marking Logan, officially marking him his destined Beloved that all vampires had. "Are you sure this is alright? You shouldn't be pressured into giving me something as a way to 'pay me back'. I would hate myself if I let you do that to yourself."

"No, you troglodyte." Logan shook his head with a wide grin, reaching to caress Roman's jaw line with the soft pad of his thumb. Logan was always so gentle with his touches, as if Roman could break any second when that couldn't have been farther from the truth as it is. "I want this just as much you, in both ways. As you, er, I believed it was labeled as 'Beloved'."

"Y-you researched it?!" Roman screeched, the embarrassment flooding his cheeks and the tip of his ears.

"Of course, I did! Unlike you, I'd like to not be so impulsive and jump into something without any prior research." Logan scoffed, offended by the very notion of what Roman was suggested with his surprise tone. "But that has nothing to do with the matter at hand, I have went to many forums and have learned that just as it is for you, it can be a pleasurable activity for the human party along with the fact that it can lead to, um, desired events and er, can happen during such unnamed events if you so choose."

"God, what did I do to deserve such a wonderful boyfriend like you?" Roman groaned, pressing his face against Logan's neck to soothe the embarrassment out of his system.

"I am unsure," Logan chuckled, wrapping his arms around Roman. He gently brushed his hand north and wove his fingers with the brown curls of Roman's hair, brushing through them in an almost therapeutic way. Roman hummed in appreciation which urged Logan continue it. "But I am grateful nonetheless."

* * *

But now, he did something to piss Logan off. He wasn't sure what since it took a lot for Logan to be mad even if he did have a bit of an anger problem at times, especially to things he was passionate about but usually it was never drawn this far out. He figured he must have messed up bad this time.

"Hey babe, you okay?" Roman manage to shake off the nerves, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Hm, yes? Why?" Logan asked, not looking away from the book in his hands.

"Logan, you know how I feel about you and your reading!" Roman exclaimed, growling softly. He hated when Logan refused to look at him, he likes eyecontact, thank you very much! He reached over and grabbed the book, burning his skin in response. "Logan, what the heck?!"

"Hmm?" Logan's once calming smile was now quirked into a little grin, feiging complete oblivious of the fact that he was wearing a silver watch today. "You really shouldn't throw books, Roman. I pay for them for them to be enjoyed, not destroyed."

"Obviously, I know that!" Roman scoffed, watching the burnt skin reform into healed skin, as if it had never even happen. Just because they could heal themselves didn't mean it wasn't tiring or didn't hurt. "Why are you wearing that watch? You know I don't like it!"

"I didn't know you were the fashion police, Roman." Logan rolled his eyes, getting up and bending over to grab his book.

"Babeee!!" Roman whined, crinkling his nose. "What did I do? Did I make you angry?"

"Wow, you are oblivious." Logan scoffed, walking away.

"Logan, wait! Tell me what I did!" Roman jogged after him, pouting.

"Maybe think for once and you'll know!" Logan slammed the door in Roman's face who groaned, this was the only room in the house that had a silver doorknob so he couldn't open it.

* * *

 

"What's for dinner?" Roman sighed, walking towards the kicthen before coughing up a storm. What was that horrible stench?! "L-logan, what-"

"Oh, I'm just making Italian. Garlic bread sounds fantastic, don't you think so?" Logan smiled behind the counter, shaking garlic powder one the buttered up bread on the pan.

"Babe!" Roman screeched, finally remembering where it came from. He hadn't smelt in years since most people didn't have it around anymore since society had accepted Vampires so most people didn't have it in their home. "Just talk to me!!"

"Talk to yourself, you're very good at that." Logan growled, shoving the food in the oven and letting the door slam back with a 'BLAM!'

"What does that even mean?!" Roman choked through his tears, returning to a rook that he could _breathe_ in. Fuck that shit about not needing to breathe, they had to because they basically 'recycle' blood and their blood works like it does with humans so therefore they need oxygen and to, y'know, breathe.

* * *

"He's not telling me what I did wrong, Pat!" Roman groaned over the phone, stuck in the shade underneath a tree while Logan happily stood in the sun outside of their shared home. "He's freaking in the sun right now, just reading!!"

"You really made Lo mad now, huh?" Patton chuckled on the other side of the phone. "I'm not sure, I could pass the phone over to Virge for help?"

"Yeah, thanks." Roman sighed, leaning against the pole holding up tje roof on of the house on the porch. Virgil and Logan were both humans and brothers, they were very close. In fact, Virgil was very rude and observant of Roman when Logan first introduced him as his boyfriend when Virgil moved to the big city for college and asked to stay with them for a while. He began to warm up to Roman, much as you can, but it was a heck of a lot of work.

"Okay, Pat explained to me what happened and I have one thing to say." Virge said after a few minutes of distant chattering through the phone's speakers. "You're royally screwed, mate."

"Virgil!!" Roman whined, "Come on! Help me out, please!! I'll buy you tickets to whatever concert you want!"

"Add another ticket for Patton and I'll tell you whatever you want to know about Logan, down to the porn he watches." Virgil said nonchalantly on the other side.

"Oh my god, you are impossible." Roman flushed, his voice going up in higher pitch from embarrassment. "Fine! Whatever, just tell me how to make this torture stop!"

"Hehe, yes." Virgil giggled on the other side. "Okay, take him out on a date for 'research purposes'. There's a new fair in town and he's a reporter so naturally, he should go and report about it on his channel."

"You are genius." Roman grinned. Logan would do that if it meant more about learning and reporting since he loved his job as a journalist, so keen on getting rid of yellow journalism that is late of the recent news. He runs a small YouTube channel dedicated to giving people the news as it is from an unbiased position as possible, giving his opinion, and then asking what the audience thinks as well. He always states how he adores debates and conversation on current society's problems. "Thanks Virge!"

"No, thank you for the 300$ dollar tickets in the near future."

"God, you're a jerk. I take back all I said." Roman groaned, pressing 'End Call' before going to the edge of the porch to ask Logan out to the fair.

*** * ***

Well, it worked. Sorta. He agreed to go to the fair with Roman after the sun set but...

"Logan, you've been in the mirror tent for two hours now!!" Roman growled, stomping his feet. He knew he seemed like a selfish child right now but he wanted his boyfriend!

"I find them quite interesting." Logan said, wearing a wide grin reflected off the glass.

"Oh, come on!!" Roman groaned, "Are you serious?? Come on, babe. Please, talk to me??"

"You want me to talk to you?" Logan stood up from his bent down position where he had been reading the label.

"YES!" Roman smiled, finally feeling as though Logan would finally tell him what he did wrong so they could move on with their lifes.

"Well, I wanted that to." Logan looked down at his feet, "But you're too wrapped up in people that don't exist for me, aren't you?"

"What?" Roman gaped, watching Logan walk out of the tent. "Hey, wait- Logan! What does that mean?!"

"Think about it!" Logan huffed, shivering slightly from the coldness of the night air. 

* * *

"Wow, you messed up bad." Remy said, sipping a Starbucks rainbow smoothie on the edge of the Guest Bedroom. Usually, he sleeps with Logan but Logan always closes the door to his bedroom (the one with the silver doorknob) and he can tell from the little gap underneath the door that it is covered in the stench of garlic.

"I don't even know what I did!" Roman threw his hands up in the air, staring the blank cieling. He was so used to staring at the dark blue that matched the night sky with rainbow stars because Logan was into astronomy and really freakin' gay. It was something cute Roman loved about him. He didn't outright say it a lot or felt the need to come out but rather subtly said it through what he did, wore, or made and small little throw off statements he made instead.  "He keeps saying at this vague stuff too! Like, I'm wrapped in people who  don't exist?? And I talk to myself really good?? What does that even mean??"

"Wow, Virgil was right; you are really dumb for a vampire." Remy laughed.

"What?!" Roman hurried to sit up, glaring at the human clad in a black leather jacket, MCR band T-shirt, and black jeans. "What do you even know?!"

"Dude, you played a role in West Side Story, right?" He asked, shooting up his right eyebrow.

"Yeah, so what?" Roman pouted, seeing no point in bringing this up.

"You were so into it, remember? You kept going on about how different this was from high school? And how big it was from the last one?" Remy said, leaving Roman shooketh. (Yes, I did that).

"Oh- _Oh my god!_ " Roman gaped, finally clicking everything Logan said together. He had been so absorbed into the musical that he had completely neglected his boyfriend for three days, doing nothing but practicing, eating, and sleeping the whole time.

"Dude, grow a spine and go say sorry before he kills you with a stake. I would have by now." Remy joked, watching Roman dash out his room and hearing the banging of Roman's fist on Logan's door.

"Jeez, what is the matter-" Logan opened the door, looking up at Roman who had a look of determination on his face which confused Logan. Ignoring the horrendous stench, he grabbed the back of Logan's neck and slammed their lips together.

"Mmfph!" Logan squeaked out only to find Roman's arms wrapping tightly around his waist, squeezing Logan flush against him. "Roman, what is-"

"I'm sorry!! I didn't know!" Roman pouted, removing his arms to only wrap them around Logan's shoulder to hug him closely. "I didn't realise I had been a bad boyfriend, I'm sorry I didn't know! I would have never intentionally ignored you Logan!!"

Logan didn't speak for a few moments, stunned that Roman had realised his mistake. Honestly, he wasn't mad anymore and the stench of garlic just takes really long to fade but Roman didn't need to know that. Logan was just glad he finally figured out. He was hard-headed but he didn't care. "I...thought you wanted to break up with me. I thought you were avoiding me because you couldn't say it to my face..."

"No, never! I love you too mu- kAA!" Roman could barely breathe at this point and started his coughing fit.

"Let's good downstairs and I'll order pizza." Logan smiled, intertwining his fingers and leading Roman down to a place with much more clearer air.


End file.
